1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically to managing distribution and use of software applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern business organizations increasingly depend on computer systems to facilitate performing day to day functions. For example, computer systems are used for sales, data management, networking and communication, accounting, product development and design, and a wide variety of other functions. Generally, software products may be installed on the computer systems to facilitate performing one or more of the functions. For example, an email client software product may be installed in a computer to allow employees of the organization to communicate via email.
In some cases, a user that installs a software product in a computer will be prompted to register an account prior to using the software. A system administrator may receive account registration information and authorize users to use installed software. The registration of user accounts may be necessary to restrict access of software products to authorized individuals within an organization.